michaelconorfandomcom-20200214-history
My Dawgs
My Dawgs is an song by Michael Conor. It was uploaded on October 19, 2016. He took it down from both his soundcloud and YouTube channel in 2018, explaining he was just experimenting at that time. The song is sampled from The Notorious B.I.G’s “Juicy”. LYRICS: Chorus Ain't nothing changed still hanging with my dawgs Might've hit the mall, buy it all with my dawgs 'Bouta hit the court, gonna ball on my dawgs 'Cause ain't nothing changed, still hanging with my dawgs 1 Uh, ridin' through the streets on the Eastside Hand out the window, throw a peace sign Got fans in the stands with their hands up You can try to come close, but you can't touch So don't hate, 'cause we don't want none of it We're in your town but we ain't even come from it It's just us getting love where we came from Do it all with my dawgs since day one Mighta hit the mall, cop the J's that just dropped Or hit the court JR with the jump-shot Going up all night, yeah we don't stop We're gonna rise from the bottom till we on top Chorus Ain't nothing changed still hanging with my dawgs Might've hit the mall buy it all with my dawgs 'Bouta hit the court gonna ball on my dawgs 'Cause ain't nothing changed still hanging with my dawgs Ain't nothing changed still hanging with my dawgs Might've hit the mall buy it all with my dawgs 'Bouta hit the court gonna ball on my dawgs 'Cause ain't nothing changed still hanging with my dawgs 2 Uh, we never coming up short People lookin' at the whip that we riding in We're all 'bouta ball up at the court Ain't my crossover looking like Iverson If you stick to your roots ain't nothing gonna change you I'm like Ray, still with the same crew Ay, came in the game I'm gonna stay true Don't ever change for the fame, 'cause it ain't you It don't come easy like this You can't beat me, can you even see how I write this People think it's easy when they read or recite this They didn't believe me and now they see that I might just be up now I got the vision, they ain't seein' it, though I ain't playing any games I'm in a league of my own And I got a small circle I've been keeping it closed And maybe one day you'll be putting me on a throne (It's Michael Conor) Chorus Ain't nothing changed still hanging with my dawgs Might've hit the mall buy it all with my dawgs 'Bouta hit the court gonna ball on my dawgs 'Cause ain't nothing changed still hanging with my dawgs Ain't nothing changed still hanging with my dawgs Might've hit the mall, buy it all with my dawgs 'Bouta hit the court gonna ball on my dawgs 'Cause ain't nothing changed, still hanging with my dawgs Category:Michael Conor Category:Songs